countless_worldsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Multiverse
The multiverse contains an infinite number of worlds. Every time a quantum even is observed in a universe that universe splits into multiple universes where each possible outcome occurs. Of course that sounds like a lot of work, so when fighting the Unnamed Ones, Stephen Woden 1 found a way to travel between universes. He only included the universes he found interesting. Using the Omnituens process, Stephen Woden observed all quantum events at once, preventing the universes he targeted from splitting further. Known Universes: Earth 1: The Earth that controls Multiversal travel. Earth 2: 400 years in the future humans have colonized the solar system and beyond. Earth 3: Artificial intelligence and corrupt corporations rule the earth. Earth 4: Atlantis never fell, instead the sea rose every where else. Earth 5: Medieval culture never ended. Earth 6: Steampunk technology. Earth 7: 50's culture never ended. * Earth 7-b27:An alternative timeline version of Earth 7, ruled by an ineffectual leader bent on conquering all other earths. Earth 8: Unusual philosophies divide the world. Earth 9: Donald Trump won the US presidency in 2016. Earth 10: 70's culture never ended. Earth 11:An earth in which the Star Wars Prequels were never made Earth 12: An earth where the genders are switched Earth 13: A world of Halloween-style monsters Earth 14: An earth in which Firefly ran for three seasons Earth 15: A world populated entirely by talking animals Earth 16a & 16b: A split world in which the timeline is inverse from its counterpart. No one is sure which one is which. Earth 17:Wild West World Earth 18:A world with a very similar timeline to earth 1, with the only major difference being that this world's Stephen Woden died young. The Jordan Alexander from this reality joined up with Stephen Woden 1 after the prime incarnation of Jordan Alexander had died. Earth 19: A world ravaged by nuclear war. Humans have to work to rebuild society while facing the threats of radiation and severely mutated animals and things that were once human. Washington DC had become New Colombia. Earth 20: A world in which world peace had finally been achieved on earth. Unfortunately, this is because all of humanity shares a hive mind and individuality has gone extinct. It's a very dull place. Earth 21: An Earth where everyone over the age of twenty-one disappears. It's ruled by teenagers and very young adults. Earth 22: A far future galaxy which resembles the high seas of the piratical age. Here there be laser swords and space pirates. Earth 23: A world in which androids formerly used as slaves gained sentience. Their struggle for Civil Rights eventually leads to them living side by side with humans with relative peace between the two sentient beings. Earth 24: An earth which is entirely made up of ocean. The highest form of life is a race of sentient fishbeings. Earth 25: A world in which the Union lost the Civil War and the U.S. remained separated into the North and the South. Earth 26: 1920's culture never ended. Earth 27:A world where morality is switched, where Stephen Woden, James Woden and Jordan Alexander are the evil Triumvirate ruling the earth dictatorially. Earth 28: A world where humanity has discovered sentient life on other planets and formed peaceful alliances. Humans trade across galaxies with relative peace. Unfortunately, a previously unknown species of alien is observing this with interest, preparing for the right time to strike... Earth 29: A younger earth than most others, where humanity still remains in the stone age. Earth 30: A world where humanity never evolved, instead the dominant species is a race of sentient photosynthesizing creatures. Plant-people, essentially. Earth 31:Zombie apocalypse world. Earth 32: A world in which all ancient myths are true. Earth 33: USSR won the cold war. Not a fun place. Earth 47: Huey P Long became the dictator of America. Earth 52: An earth in which there are mutant superheroes Earth 66:A world where magic coexists with modern technology. * Earth 66b: A world where magic-using demons vastly outnumber humans. Earth 76: Rome never rose. Earth 89: The Mongols never fell. Earth 91: The industrial revolution happened in China instead of Britain. Europe is still important for trade but the most powerful nations are in Asia. Earth 100: A world of Never-ending Sicknesses and AI overlords. The other earths exile prisoners to this reality. Earth 666: Nazis control the world. Earth 777: Probability is broken. Earth 801: A tidally locked world with a chromium moon. The bright side contains wrinkly, pale creatures known as Screamers. The dark side contains an entire civilization with humans called Shaeds who adapted to the darkness. Earth 1081b: An earth in which the Stephen Woden is instead a pharmacist named Dave. Earth 6613: Mark Woods is president and won the 2018 Magic: The Gathering Grand Prix. Earth 32719: A world governed by a meme bird